Goodbye Christmas
by catastrphe
Summary: Natal. Satu hari saat kita dapat berkumpul bersama keluarga besar, merayakannya dengan gembira. Namun sekarang berbeda. Flare merajai kota, membuat orang tidak lagi peduli dengan Natal. Thomas bilang ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Newt. Tapi situasi berkata lain. Newt pergi meninggalkannya. RnR? [ Merry Christmas for all TMR fans! ]


**Goodbye Christmas**

The Maze Runner Trilogy

James Dashner©

[ I own nothing from TMR ]

A/N : This fanfic is based on The Death Cure and inspired from Leaving California by Maroon 5. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>24 Desember. Malam Natal. Jika ditanya apakah hari itu semua orang bersemangat, pasti jawabannya iya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika para orang tua dan anak-anak yang biasanya sibuk bekerja dan sekolah, kini berkumpul bersama—menghias pohon natal, mendekorasi rumah, memasak makanan enak, menatap salju yang turun, menghangatkan diri didepan perapian, tertawa, bercanda, ribut—sesuatu yang jarang ditemukan saat hari-hari sibuk. Tapi itu hari yang sudah lalu.<p>

Sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah kekosongan. Rumah-rumah nampak gelap bagaikan para penghuninya sudah melupakan apa itu Natal dan memilih untuk tidur lebih cepat. Tidak ada lagi lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip di jalan-jalan. Bahkan tak satupun orang mau menaruh sebuah pohon Natal di depan rumah atau toko mereka. Tawa bahagia anak-anak sudah lenyap digantikan tangisan serta keputus-asaan para orang tua yang menunggu mereka atau siapapun anggota keluarga mereka yang akan mati selanjutnya.

Ya. Flare. Penyakit mengerikan yang sekarang sudah dinyatakan hampir menguasai setengah wilayah Amerika. Asia dan Afrika sudah tidak tertolong. Eropa masih seperempat wilayah. Setiap hari, korban bertambah tanpa bisa dihentikan. Katakanlah, bahwa kepunahan manusia tinggal menunggu waktu. Pabrik-pabrik sudah ditutup. Supermarket ludes. Ekonomi semakin turun drastis, kejahatan meningkat, kesehatan memburuk. Apakah ada yang jauh lebih buruk dari semua ini?

"Tommy? Hei, Tommy" pikiran Thomas yang sedari tadi berada entah kemana, tiba-tiba jatuh lagi ke bumi saat sebuah tangan mengguncang bahunya. Ternyata itu Newt.

"Ha? Eh, ada apa Newt?" Thomas menatap wajah Newt yang nampak khawatir

"Justru, aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kau tampak seperti sudah kehilangan nyawa tadi" pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang.

Thomas tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Mana mungkin" ia menarik tangan Newt dan mendekapnya. "Entahlah, kupikir Natal tahun ini bakal terasa sepi"

Merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Thomas, pemuda itu semakin merapatkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku masih ada disini kan? Disampingmu.."

25 Desember. Natal. Atau sebut saja 'Hari Natal yang Hilang'. Tahun demi tahun, hari itu sudah sepi dengan perayaan yang seharusnya menyelimuti sepanjang hari. Namun waktu tidak peduli. Toh Natal tetap ada dan kalender tak pernah sekalipun mengubah tanggal 25 Desember menjadi hari biasa yang membosankan.

Thomas baru saja bangun dan mendapati Newt tidak ada di sebelahnya. _'Mungkin ia sedang berolahraga?'_ pikirnya seraya menuang air ke mug-nya. Flare belum menjamah kota yang ditempatinya bersama Newt—setidaknya menurut para ilmuwan, kota mereka masih jauh dari jangkauan penyakit itu. Tapi tetap saja pemberitahuan itu sama sekali tidak melegakan, bahkan membuat orang-orang saling bersikap waspada. Apalagi sejak pasokan makanan menurun, masyarakat mulai menggila sekarang ini.

Dia pun membuka makanan kaleng yang ia simpan semenjak pengumuman akan Flare muncul. Sup daging, yah setidaknya mengenyangkan. Saat ia baru akan menuang sup itu ke piring, pintu depan terbuka dan sosok Newt muncul disana.

"Hei, Newt" sapa Thomas. "Kau darimana?"

"Rumah sakit.." ucap Newt pelan. Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan kekasihnya, ia langsung pergi ke kamar dan menguncinya.

Niat Thomas untuk makan seketika lenyap saat melihat gerak-gerik pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Newt, ada apa?" ia mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. "hei, jawab aku"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan Newt berjalan keluar—tidak peduli kalau ia menabrak Thomas. Pemuda itupun menarik tangannya "Kau mau kemana?" matanya melirik ransel hitam yang disandang Newt.

"Lepaskan, Tommy"

"Kutanya, kau mau kemana? Tatap mataku!" tangannya yang bebas mencengkram wajah Newt namun pemuda itu masih menolak menatap mata Thomas—malah terlihat kalau ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"…Flare"

"Apa..?"

"Aku terjangkit Flare, Tommy. Kau sudah puas? Sekarang lepaskan"

Jantung Thomas mencelus saat mendengarnya. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Newt, tapi mulutnya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Aku memeriksakan diri di Rumah Sakit tadi—entahlah aku merasa pikiranku kacau akhir-akhir ini, dan ya kota ini sebentar lagi juga akan dikuasai virus itu. Aku akan dibawa ke tempat karantina kalau saja aku tidak setengah mati memohon kepada mereka agar aku bisa pulang sebentar"

"…tidak, Newt. Aku dan kau. Tetap tinggal disini. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi"

"Kau ingin melihatku jadi gila, he? Lepaskan tanganku sekarang"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh mungkin saja aku juga sudah terkena virus itu dan sebentar lagi juga jadi gi—"

Teriakan Newt memotong ucapan Thomas "Kau kebal, Tommy! Kau itu kebal! Flare takkan mampu merusak otakmu, sialan"

Mata Thomas membelalak seakan itu adalah rahasia terbesarnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan namun tiba-tiba saja terbongkar "..eh? kebal..?"

Entah karena pegangan Thomas pada pemuda itu mengendur, saat Thomas sadar, Newt sudah terbebas dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. Refleks, Thomas pun berlari dan membanting pintu yang nyaris terbuka dengan tubuhnya—juga meghimpit tubuh Newt.

"Tommy, biarkan aku per—"

Ucapan Newt terhenti saat bibir Thomas menyentuh bibirnya—mengecupnya perlahan. Tenaga Newt seakan sudah terkuras untuk melawan dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Thomas.

Menyudahi ciuman tadi, Thomas memeluk Newt dengan erat "Meski umat manusia punah suatu hari nanti, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sedetik pun"

Newt melepaskan pelukan Thomas dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda itu. Dada Thomas seakan teriris saat melihat mata Newt yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata "Aku tahu..tapi, aku tetap harus pergi, Tommy..maaf"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka dan dua orang pria berpakaian putih menarik Newt dan menyeretnya pergi. Thomas berusaha membebaskan Newt tapi ia ditahan oleh prajurit bersenjata Launcher dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah. Sesaat ia melihat orang itu. Tikus Botak—Janson nampak tersenyum seakan ia sudah memenangkan suatu pertandingan nasional—mungkin ia sudah meraih penghargaan berjudul 'Pembunuh Manusia-Kebal Terbanyak' dan berkata "Thomas, aku menunggumu.."

Air mata mengalir saat Thomas mendadak terbangun, bahkan hampir jatuh kalau saja Lawrence tidak membangunkannya. Entah mungkin karena pria itu tidak peduli atau tidak ingin bertanya, ia mengabaikan wajah Thomas yang bagaikan sehabis dikejar seluruh penghuni Istana Crank.

Ia berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang tak keruan. Mimpi. Itu hanya mimpi? Tapi seperti terlihat nyata olehnya. Lalu tiba-tiba sosok Newt yang nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya muncul di pikirannya. Thomas menatap tangannya nanar. Beruntung ia meninggalkan pistolnya disana, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini. Dengan tangan itu, ia membunuh Newt. Orang yang diam-diam dikaguminya semenjak di Glade, dan entah sejak kapan rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi suka. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan pucat Newt mencengkram tangannya dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalanya.

Saat Lawrence menyuruhnya mandi, ia tidak ingin repot-repot membuka bajunya dan hanya memutar pancuran air serta duduk dibawahnya—membiarkan air hangat membasahinya. Disaat itu juga, ia menangis. Menyesali perbuatannya. Ia sangat ingin berteriak namun Lawrence pasti akan menariknya keluar dan menginterogasinya. Keterpurukan kembali menguasainya seperti saat Chuck mati dulu. Bahkan ini lebih parah.

Namun, tekadnya saat ini lebih kuat daripada kesedihannya. Menghancurkan WICKED. Demi Newt, Chuck, serta orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban dari kekejaman organisasi penuh omong kosong itu. Tekad itulah yang membuatnya kembali berdiri dan tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Saat ia sudah siap, pintu Berg membuka dan menampakan hutan pinus yang tertutup oleh salju.

Salju. Natal. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya. Mungkin saat mereka sudah lolos dari sini, ia bisa merayakannya bersama teman-temannya. Mimpi itu kembali menguasai pikiran Thomas. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin. Bahkan sangat ingin, menatap salju dan mendekorasi pohon Natal dengan Newt. Memeluknya dan berkata 'semua sudah berakhir' . Tapi itu hanyalah angan-angan belaka seorang Thomas. Newt telah tewas. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan soal itu.

Saat aba-aba diberikan, Thomas segera turun dan mendaratkan kakinya ke daratan. Ia menatap Berg yang ditumpanginya barusan pergi menjauh dari sana. Sekarang, ia sepenuhnya sendirian. "Newt" Thomas menggumam "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Sekarang, aku akan kembali ke markas WICKED. Akan kubuat mereka menanggung semua yang telah kita alami selama ini. Hilangnya memori kita, kematianmu, Chuck, Alby, serta Glader yang mati. Aku akan membalas mereka..untukmu. Untuk kita" Thomas tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju ke kedalaman hutan pinus "Sampai bertemu lagi..Newt"

_Even if the sun crashes into us_

_I won't let go, I won't let go_

_And I can be your light_

_Stay with me tonight_

_I won't let go, I won't let go_

_-Maroon 5-_

**END**


End file.
